


Unordered and Random Green Lantern Drabbles

by SushiOwl



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of random drabbles that I have posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unordered and Random Green Lantern Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [绿灯们的小短篇](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940052) by [starrrrrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrrrrr/pseuds/starrrrrr)



> Translated into Chinese by sophiaandsapphire [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8940052/chapters/20464447)

## With These Seeds

 **Characters:** Arin Sur, Sinestro  
**Word Count:** 1101

The first time Sinestro saw Arin cry, it wasn’t a loud or dramatic gesture. It was soft, quiet and heartbreaking. A winter storm at torn her garden dome apart and destroyed everything inside. And when Sinestro got there, she was sitting in the middle of the wreckage on the stone bench, just staring down with tears sliding endlessly and silently down her face.

She didn’t look up when he walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bench. “I’ve been tending to this garden since I was a child,” she said, lifting a hand to wipe her cheeks. “It was something my mother and I used to do together.”

Sinestro didn’t say anything, just set his hand on top of hers. She squeezed his hand and let out a little sob. He knew very well how much her garden meant to her, and even her steadfast optimism was tried in the face of this.

“It will take forever to rebuild,” she went on, tipping her head back to look up. Her breath came out in a white cloud. “Some of my plants were from off-world. I don’t even know how I’ll be able to get them again.”

Sinestro looked straight ahead, thinking. He could probably help her arrange transport if he got the names of the plants and where they were from. Intergalactic import of organic material was difficult and expensive, but anything for Arin.

Then he had an idea and turned to look at her. “Arin, will you take a trip with me?” he asked.

She looked at him like she wanted to do anything but. She undoubtedly wanted to wallow for a while longer. “What, now? Where?”

“You will see,” he said, setting his other hand on top of hers. “It won’t take more than a day.”

She pressed her lips into a line and gave him a sideline glance. “Okay, Thaal, surprise me.”

His lips quirked up into that small smile of his, and he lifted her into his arms. She gave a tiny scream as he shot off into the sky, holding him around the neck tightly. He paused when they were in orbit, and she lifted her face from his neck to look.

“Oh, Thaal,” she breathed out, before she gave him a little smile. “It’s so beautiful.”

“Just wait,” he said as he turned away from Ungara and flew on.

As they went, she commented on the passing planets and stars. Eventually she noticed the green aura covering them both and turned her hand over in front of her face to inspect it. When she asked, he explained that it was the aura that kept them safe from the sucking vacuum of space. When she squeeze him a little tighter, he assured her that he would keep her safe. He would always keep her safe.

When they arrived at their destination, Arin was silent for a few moments before he asked, “Is that a giant Green Lantern symbol around that planet?”

“It is,” Sinestro said as they drew closer to the center of the symbol.

“Is this Oa?” Arin asked, sounding very weary about this.

Sinestro didn’t need to answer. “I am Mogo,” the planet told them in its all-encompassing but strangely soothing voice.

“Greetings, Mogo,” Sinestro said as Arin’s eyes grew wide and interested. “This is Arin Sur. Could we have leave to set down on your surface?”

“Yes, Lantern Sinestro and Arin Sur, you may,” Mogo told them.

Sinestro flew himself and Arin through the eye of the symbol and landed in the middle of a clearing. He set Arin down and watched her as she looked around.

Finally she turned to him. “Is Mogo a Green Lantern?”

“Ask him,” Sinestro suggested, and he smiled when she pursed her lips oh-so-cutely at him.

“Mogo, are you a Green Lantern?” she asked the planet, turning and looking up at the Lantern symbol in the sky.

“I am,” Mogo replied simply, and it felt like his voice was everywhere.

“How is that possible?” she went on. “How can a planet be a Green Lantern?”

Mogo did not hesitate to answer. “For a long time I was not a Lantern, but then I was. And I have been one for almost as long as I was not. That is all I know.”

“Oh,” Arin replied, before she looked at Sinestro. “Thaal, I don’t understand. Why did you bring me here?”

Sinestro stepped forward and took her hands in his, before he looked up. “Mogo, today Arin lost her garden. If you would be so kind, could you make some flowers for her?”

Not even Sinestro could have predicted the response that Mogo had. Flowers bloomed at their feet then shot out in a circle around them, like a wave of multicolored life. Vines twisted up the trees, sending out swirly little stalks that held half a dozen blooms each. The tree tops filled up with flowers of every color. The scents of the flowers exploded around them as wind came in and rushed by, lifting up Arin’s hair and tangling wayward petals within it.

Arin took a step back, looking around in awe, before she just fell back, her arms thrown out. The stems of the flowers in her way bent and created a bed, catching her. She gathered the flowers against her face and inhaled deep. The tears were back.

“Arin,” Sinestro said as he knelt next to her.

“No, it’s okay,” she said as she wiped her face and looked at him with a smile. “It’s wonderful. I’m a little overwhelmed, that’s all.” She swallowed and looked up at the sky again. “Thank you, Mogo,” she said, hugging the flowers again.

“You are welcome, Arin Sur,” the planet replied, and there was a little something in that voice. Appreciation? A touch of happiness? It was difficult to tell.

Arin reached over and grabbed Sinestro’s hand, squeezing. “I want them,” she said.

Sinestro’s brow twitched up. “Want what?”

“These flowers,” she said, sitting up and gesturing around them. “I want at least one of each kind for my garden. I’m going to rebuild it, and it will be better than it was.” She looked up with a big smile on her face. “Is that alright with you, Mogo?”

“Yes, Arin Sur,” Mogo replied.

Sinestro reached up and rubbed his eye. That was going to take a while. But as he looked upon Arin’s face he knew it would be worth it.

###### 

## Sinestro's Got a Nice Nose

 **Characters:** Hal Jordan, Sinestro  
**Word Count:** 576

Construct and combat training with Sinestro was always an endeavor, and Hal was black and blue for days after. The planet that Sinestro had dragged him to this time at least had a gravitational pull similar to Earth, not to mention it was beautiful. It was like a paradise, full of lush, leafy plants, big, perfumed flowers and huge trees. Hal almost felt bad each time one of Sinestro’s constructs sent him crashing through some defenseless flowers.

He sat on a rock with his elbows on his knees, staring at the ground with his body aching as Sinestro very calmly berated his performance. He lacked focus, apparently, and the fact that he really liked making fists was depressing.

“You’ve been a Green Lantern long enough that I should not have to tell you this,” Sinestro was saying, his voice like a bored growl. “I expect you to access some kind of creativity to…”

Hal waited for him to go on, his brow furrowing. Sinestro never stopped speaking mid-sentence. It wasn’t proper. He looked up, and immediately his eyes popped wide.

There was a butterfly on Sinestro’s face. On his nose, to be precise. Or at least it was this planet’s variation of a butterfly. It had huge wings, blue ones—wait, green ones. Oh, they were changing colors. The colors were melting into others slowly, starting at the body and flowing out. It stood so happily on Sinestro’s nose, its curly antennae slowly swaying this way and that.

What really got Hal was that Sinestro was staring at the butterfly like he was aghast that it had violated his personal space. And he had to cross his eyes to do it.

Hal stared for a few quiet moments, before he deteriorated into uncontrollable laughter. It hurt his bruised sides to laugh, but there was no other option. He stopped being able to breathe, wheezing. And he fell off his rock to curl up into a pained balls of giggles.

“Jordan!” Sinestro hissed at him, and Hal looked up through watering eyes to see that he was looking at him in irritation, his arms crossed. But he still had that butterfly on his face. He jerked his head to the side to try and dislodge the insect, but it stayed put.

Nope, he couldn’t take it. It was so beautifully weird. In that moment he adored Sinestro for not smashing the poor bug. But he probably just didn’t want butterfly guts and wing dust on his face. He also just hated to touch things.

Hal managed to push himself and walked over to his disgruntled mentor. “Don’t slap me,” he said as he lifted his hand towards Sinestro’s face, and the man looked very much like he did want to slap him. He pushed his finger underneath the butterfly’s body, brushing Sinestro’s nose. And the butterfly transferred its legs to his finger. Its wings were orange now, fading into pink like a sunset.

He stepped back with a smile, the butterfly comfortably on his hand, and watched Sinestro vigorously rub his nose. “There, all better,” he said as he lifted his hand up and gave it a shake. “Be free!”

They waited, and nothing happened. And Sinestro gave him a satisfied smirk.

“Oh come on!” Hal complained, giving his hand another waggle. “Get off of me!”

Apparently the butterfly just wanted to be their friend.

###### 

## Furry Beasts

 **Characters:** Arin Sur, Sinestro  
**Word Count:** 598

Arin loved the Ungaran open-air markets. She could spend all day in them. She could tell Sinestro didn’t enjoy them the way she did, but he was tolerating them for her. He recoiled from a barker that tried to get him over to a booth. The man was lucky that he didn’t touch Sinestro, because that could have ended in pain.

“Don’t look so uncomfortable,” Arin said as she wrapped her arms around one of his and bumped her hip playfully into his leg. “Try to enjoy yourself.”

“I doubt that is possible,” he replied, his eyes moving about and taking in everyone around them as if he’d rather they not be there.

“Oh stop it,” Arin said, before she was distracted. She let out a tiny gasp and released her husband to hurry over to a low fence that encircled a space of several feet. As she put her hands on her knees and leaned down, a small herd of little animals raced over to her and climbed up on the fence and each other.

They were fuzzy little quadrupedal creatures with three eyes in all colors of the rainbow. They panted up at her, making little chirpy noises and something that sounded like ‘mraah.’

“Hello little ones,” Arin said to them, reaching down to them. Quickly her hand was covered in saliva. She remembered these. She and Abin had one when they were younger.

Sinestro came up next to he, and she turned her head to find him looking down his nose at them. “What are those?” he asked.

“Qwinnies,” Arin told him, looking to the man that was selling them. “Can I hold one?” At his nod, she picked up a little yellow one, and cradled it. It took that opportunity to grab its own back foot and start chewing on it happily.

Sinestro made a face at it.

“We should get one,” Arin suggested with a bright smile.

Sinestro frowned at that and replied with a simple, “No.”

Arin lifted a brow at him. He apparently didn’t realize that when he offered her the challenge to change his mind, she couldn’t help but take it. “Oh, Thaal, you’re so predictable. You didn’t even let me give you the reasons why.”

Sinestro narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, determined to be difficult. “You can try.”

Arin rolled her eyes, before he adjusted the qwinny in her arms so its face was next to hers. “I need something cute and loving to keep me company while you’re away. Don’t you think?”

Sinestro rolled his eyes right back. “Arin, there is no place for it at our home on Korugar. An animal wouldn’t be suited locked away in a tower.”

Arin’s brows bowed, before her bottom lip jutted out. She hated to admit it, but he was right. It wouldn’t be fair to have a qwinny with no yard for it to run around on. She looked at the little animal, before she nuzzled it with her cheek and set it back in the pin with its litter. “You have point,” she said sadly.

That was when the vendor stepped up to them. “Pardon me for eavesdropping, but I have some smaller animals meant for cages that thrive inside homes,” she said, gesturing to his small shop.

Arin looked at Sinestro, who appeared to want to strangle the vendor, before she laughed. “Show me!” she said, following him into the shop. Well, if a lack of a yard was Sinestro’s only objection, he couldn’t protest to a small animal in a portable home, could he?

###### 

## Love and Academia

 **Characters:** Sinestro, OCs  
**Word Count:** 756

The first girl that ever caught Sinestro’s interest was older than him, an upperclassman at his university. She took one subject that he had, and he had to admit that he found her very distracting. It was because she smiled, and he just wasn’t used to it.

He sat in his chair, his hands on the keys, and tried to focus on the multiple screens floating in front of him as the professor spoke. But his eyes kept flicking to her. She was just so attractive.

Her black hair had more volume than anything he had ever seen, even though it didn’t even reach her shoulders. She used a silver band to keep it from her face, but that was her only attempt to contain the chaos. She wore dark makeup to accent her bright golden irises.

“Eyes on your screens,” the professor said as he continued his round behind them, setting his hand on her head and turning it.

She grunted and reached up to fix her mussed hair, before she stuck her tongue out at his back. That made Sinestro smile a little, and he quickly looked at his own screens as the professor neared in case he do the same to him.

He had watched her for a long time before he finally spoke to her. He had been to see if she had another man she was interested in, but he never seen her pay any attention to any male classmate.

“Pardon me, Lanire Osyona,” he said from behind her, standing straight and exuding all the confidence he was supposed to possess.

She blinked at him before she replied, “Thaal Sinestro, isn’t it?”

He nodded, inwardly pleased she knew his name. “Yes, I was wondering if I could have a word with you.”

She looked at her friend, who lifted a brow at her. “Give us a moment, please, Shii.” The other girl gave a half a shrug before she walked off. “What is it you need?” she asked, turning her attention back to him.

Sinestro had rehearsed this in his head. It couldn’t go wrong. “I was wondering if you would like to attend the upcoming Mortality Reminiscence with me?”

Lanire’s eyes widened just a fraction. She obviously hadn’t been prepared for that question, and Sinestro wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. “Oh,” she said, her fingers going to fidget with her silver bracelet. A nervous habit. Bad, then. “It is very kind of you to invite me, Thaal Sinestro, but I’m afraid you are not…”

Sinestro didn’t want to hear this. “It’s alright. You do not need to explain yourself to me,” he said as he started to turn away.

“Wait,” she said, grabbing his hand, and he was not accustomed to the warmth that touch spread through his arm and chest. He looked back, almost startled. “I am already going with Shii,” she told him.

He looked over at Lanire’s friend, who seemed a bit agitated while waiting. “Then I hope you and your friend have a good time,” he said in his most diplomatic voice.

“No,” she said, moving a little closer. “We’re going _together_.” She gave him a significant look.

That washed over him, and he decided he needed to hone his ability at reading people.

Later that night, he was sitting in his room at his desk, and his sister burst in through the door without chiming her arrival. She very rarely asked if it was alright to come into his room. “What do you want, Kida?” he asked without looking at her.

She bodily forced herself between him and his desk, perching on his lap and looking at all his papers. He curled his fingers into fists and counted in his mind, summoning patience from deep within to deal with her. She would only get worse, as she had only just entered her teenage years.

“I’m bored. Father’s locked himself in his study. What’d you do today?” she asked as she picked up all his work and got it out of order.

He plucked the papers from her hands and rearranged them. “I asked a girl to the Mortality Reminiscence. She turned me down,” he said, unashamed.

Kida stared up at him with her too-big eyes. “Why?” she asked.

“She’s a lesbian,” he replied.

It was a long time before Kida responded, and when she did it was with a grin. “You may have to lower your standards from unattainable to realistic, Thaal.”

Sinestro let out a martyr’s sigh through his nose. “Apparently.”

###### 

## Patience Now

 **Characters:** Guy Gardner, Salaak  
**Word Count:** 501

Salaak was happiest when he is being productive, and he was most productive when he was not being bothered by ginger humans. He looked up from his console to see Guy Gardner sauntering into the ante-chamber, looking as smug as per usual.

“Greetings, 2814.2 Guy Gardner,” he said, ever the polite one even when he wanted to pretend the human didn’t exist. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Hey, man,” Guy replied with a kind of dismissive wave, walking right on by him. “The little blue dudes in? I want a word.”

Salaak quickly moved himself and his console between Guy and the door to the Guardians Chamber. “They do not wish to be disturbed,” he said, putting finality behind it.

Guy stopped, the corner of his mouth drawing down in annoyance, and he crossed his inferior set of two arms. “Hooray for them. I don’t care. They’re always busy when I come to see them.”

“That is because the Guardians have a lot of responsibilities, Guy Gardner, far more than you can imagine.” He tapped a few buttons on his console, bringing the screens down so he could better focus on the human.

Guy didn’t look too happy about being talked down to, but he always had a thing about disrespect. In some ways it made him remarkable, because he questioned everything and occasionally found worthy discrepancies, but mostly he was just a pain. “Look here, pickle head, I got a bone to pick with the blue guys, and you’re in my way.”

Salaak tilted his head just a little, before he moved his console to the side and out of the way, crossing his upper set of arms while his lower hands rested on his hips. “And what do you plan to do about that, 2814.2?”

Guy growled at the notion of being referred to by only a number, lifting his ring hand in a fist. “Oh, I got an idea or—”

Salaak grabbed that hand, jerking him forward and twisting him around, using his lower arms to cross Guy’s and pull his wrists back painfully as his upper arms caught him in an headlock. He privately enjoyed the surprised look on Guy’s face as he scrabbled his feet on the floor, trying to get purchase.

Then he just went limp, sagging in his arms and staring up at him, his cheeks bulging a bit and his lips puckering. Then he let out a choking laugh. “Okay, okay, shit, I’ll wait.” Apparently he wasn’t stupid enough to turn this into a complete ring on ring fight.

Salaak released him, watching him stagger a little as he rubbed his neck. He put his hands back on his console and pressed a few buttons to bring his screens back up. As an afterthought, he hit another command that brought a bench up from the ground.

Guy slumped on it gratefully. “You’re just full of surprises, Salaak,” he said, his voice a little hoarse.

Salaak privately celebrated the ability to offset him.

###### 

## Love Away My Sickness

 **Characters:** Arin Sur, Sinestro  
**Word Count:** 662

“What’s wrong with her?” Sinestro asked the little green image of Abin Sur that his ring was projecting.

“Nothing life threatening,” Abin quickly assured him with a bit of a smile. “It’s just a little viral infection in her upper respiratory system. She would be fine if she would just stay in bed and rest, but, well…” He shrugged. “You know how Arin is.”

“Yes, I do,” Sinestro told him with a twitch of his eyebrow. “What do you need of me?”

Abin’s smiled widened, before he cocked his head. “I have something to attend to, so I can’t watch over her. I was hoping that if you could spare the time—”

“I will be there as fast as I can,” Sinestro said.

“Then I have no worries. Thank you, my friend,” Abin replied with a nod, before the projection flickered away.

When Sinestro got to the home Arin and Abin shared, he had expected her to actually be inside it. He checked all the rooms before he went outside against to the dome green house. She was, of course, there, practically encased in flowers. She had a blanket wrapped around her, and she looked like she had been sneezing for hours. As he approached her, she gave a horrible cough.

“Do you think it is wise to agitate your sinuses further?” he asked her with a sigh in his voice.

She looked up and squinted at him, before she blinked several times. “They make me feel better,” she said, curling up a little more and appearing even more small.

“I can see that,” Sinestro said as he knelt down and scooped her up in his arms, turning away from her flower bed of misery. She gave a little drawn out ‘noooo’ even as she went completely limp and allowed him to carry her back inside the house.

He laid her down across the plush couch and adjusted her blanket so it covered her always bare feet. “Don’t get up,” he told her, and she made a petulant little noise. “Is there anything you need?”

“Tea?” she suggested, turning on her side and curling up.

Sinestro pulled the blanket over her feet again, before he went to the little kitchen. Tea was an easy task. He made himself tea all the time. Of course, his tea was bitter Korugarian tea, and he made it with Korugarian ingredients but no matter. It wouldn’t be that much of a difference.

The way Arin’s face contorted in revulsion proved otherwise, and she pushed herself up on the couch. “Oh, Thaal, this is _really_ bad,” she said as she stood and started toward the kitchen.

“Arin, you need to rest,” he tried to insist, but she weakly pushed at his chest and he stepped to the side for her.

“Shut up, I have to fix this abomination,” she said as she set it on the counter and went about the kitchen gathering ingredients to sweeten the tea and make it drinkable for her. Sinestro hovered as she did so, and then he followed her as she went back to the couch. She didn’t sit down right away though. Instead she turned to him. “Sit,” she instructed.

He did so, and she handed him the tea. She held it out to the side as she climbed into his lap, efficiently curling up against his chest and hooking her freezing toes under his thigh. She adjusted her blanket, before she tugged his arms around her and took the tea. She let out a contented sigh as she sipped it.

Sinestro pressed his lips together. Had anyone else treated him like this, he would have complained, but Arin was special. He began to rub her back in soothing circles, and she sighed sweetly. Alright, this wasn’t so bad. Even if she was ill, he enjoyed any occasion in which he could spend time with her.

Then she sneezed on him.

###### 

## Flowers of All Types

 **Characters:** Arin Sur, Sinestro  
**Word Count:** 249

This was why they couldn’t eat anywhere near flowers. Arin would ignore her food to go and run her fingers over their petals, to rub the leaves, and to inhale their scent. Sinestro enjoyed watching the entranced expression on her face, but he would have preferred that they ate first.

“I don’t see why you are so obsessed with something that only lasts a season before it dies,” he told her, sitting on the ground next to the untouched basket of food and wine.

“You don’t find them beautiful?” she asked him, turning her head to look at him as she pressed her body against the bush of pale blue flowers. They were an interesting contrast to her soft pink skin.

Sinestro’s lip twitched up. Who could find anything beautiful when compared to her? “I do. Come, let’s eat.” He turned to open the basket.

Suddenly she was on him, draping over his chest. Her hair and clothes were perfumed from the flowers, and he put his arms around her, taking a deep breath. “The fact that they die is part of the beauty,” she said against his neck. “They die, but then they come back, and they are just as radiant every solar year. They last forever.”

She drew back, and he lifted his brows at her smile. But then he sighed and let her push him to the ground. “I concede your point,” he told her, and then her lips covered his.

###### 

## The 'Stache

 **Characters:** Arin Sur, Sinestro  
**Word Count:** 291

“No,” Sinestro said, keeping his eyes away from his wife’s pouty face.

“Oh, come on, Thaal,” she said, wrapping her arms around one of his and trying to assault him with the full force of her big eyes. Eventually he would have to look at her, and when he did he would be doomed. “It will grow back.”

“It is part of my established identity,” he complained, continuing to turn away from her as she tried to get in front of him. They had gone in a circle now.

“And I love it, but I’ve never seen you without it.” Arin stopped and reached up to touch his face, turning his head to look at her. “Please? For me?” When she saw the resignation on his face, she smiled.

“Fine,” he said, pulling away from her and moving toward their bathroom.

Arin made a quiet, joyful noise then bounced over to sit on the bed and wait for him. She stared at the door of their bathroom, practically vibrating with anticipation. It was difficult to get her husband to change anything, but when he did it was an event worth celebration.

When Sinestro came out of the bathroom, she barely got to look before he had crossed the room to stand in front of her. He looked down at her, and she was taken aback. He looked so young! It was as if he had shaved off years with that mustache.

“Well?” he said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Arin smiled at him, standing up on the bed and putting her arms on his broad shoulders. “Not bad at all,” she said, before she leaned in and pressed her lips to the smooth skin of his upper lip.

###### 

## It's Not Weakness

 **Characters:** Arin Sur, Sinestro  
**Word Count:** 473  
**Extra:** This is kind of like a deleted scene from my huge In the Name of Sinestro epic and has a spoiler for chapter four. So... you've been warned.

It isn’t often that Sinestro has nightmares, but when he does they are like a cold hand pressing against his chest, holding him down as images rage in his mind. He never screamed or shot up when he woke. Instead his eyes simply pop open, and everything in the dark room assaulted him at once. Immediately he took in the familiar corners of the room, the furniture, the doors, the decorations. His hand was gripping the covers tight, while his other was laying over his rapidly pounding heart. He could hear its thundering rhythm in his ears. There was sweat on his brow, gluing a few black strands of his hair in place.

He focused on his breathing, trying to get it under control. His heart would follow if he had patience. He stared up at the ceiling, doing his best to think about nothing, especially not his dream. As the drum beat in his ears quieted, he looked over at Arin. She had her back to him, her wild hair spread over her pillow like a sea of curls. Her neck was exposed, as well as her narrow shoulder.

He turned, carefully moving his arm under the covers to lay across her middle, pressing his chest gently against her back and burying his face in her hair. She smelled like cleanliness and her flowery shampoo. He let the smell and feel of her ground him. He was here in the present. He wasn’t a child anymore. He wasn’t watching his mother falling in the square of Whonere in a pool of her own blood.

“Are you alright?” came Arin’s gentle voice, sleepy and slurring.

Sinestro opened his eyes again, looking at the back of her head. “Did I wake you?”

“Yes, but it’s okay.” She turned in the circle of his arm, and he lifted his head to let her hair slide out from underneath his cheek. She put her arm over his, bending it to grip his shoulder. She pressed against his chest, putting their faces an inch apart. She was so beautiful when mussed. It should have been possible. “Was it the same dream?”

“Yes,” he told her, leaning his forehead into hers. “I’m fine.”

“I know you are,” she said, shifting to give him a little kiss on the lips. “And you know that—”

“Yes,” he said, aware that she was going to tell him that she was there for him. It needn’t be said. She was his strength when he couldn’t find his own.

“Alright then.” She moved her head up as she closed her eyes, starting to run her fingers through his hair. Her nails dragged lightly across his scalp.

He let out a sigh, his eyes falling closed. He fell asleep with his lips against her hair.

###### 

## The Alien at the Party

 **Characters:** Hal Jordan, Sinestro  
**Word Count:** 465

Sinestro immediately regretted agreeing to come to this party upon seeing the rest of the guests. He had only needed to interact with this Justice League that Jordan was involved in on a couple occasions, and during neither of those had he been required to stick around for dessert. He detested shaking hands and touching other people, but he put up with it for Jordan’s sake. And he certainly couldn’t just take off now that he was here.

Still he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do at this party. He was not the mingling type beyond political junctions, and no wonder how much Jordan’s garish red and gold costumed “best friend” tried to engage him in conversation, he didn’t know or didn’t care what he was talking about. So he was left to begrudgingly follow Jordan about.

He was thankful when they went inside the party host’s home, because he could take a breath from all the interaction. “I don’t know how you convinced me this was a good idea,” he remarked, gazing at Jordan’s back as he bent and looked inside the refrigerator.

“You just like me that much,” Jordan replied simply, setting a jar of green juice and vegetables on the counter along with a platter of cheese. ‘Pickles’ the jar said, but that meant nothing to him. “And because you were probably bored and hungry.”

“Mm,” was Sinestro’s remark as he watched Jordan pick up the jar and try to twist off the top. But it seemed the container of foodstuff did not want to give up its contents. He leaned his hip against the counter, crossing his arms as he watched in mild amusement.

“Oh, c’mon, really?” Jordan complained, pausing for a moment to shake out his hand, before he got back to it. “Surrender your pickles to me, jar!”

Sinestro rolled his eyes, before he summoned a construct and plucked the jar from Jordan’s grasp, easily opening it with a small ‘pop!’ “You make things unnecessarily difficult for yourself,” he informed him, taking the jar in his hand and holding it out to him.

Instead of taking it, Jordan stared at him, a strangely scandalized expression on his face. “Did you really just open a jar of pickles for me?” he asked, his voice odd.

Sinestro’s brow lifted up. “Yes,” he replied slowly.

Jordan took the jar, putting half of the pickles in the center of the platter, his cheeks slowly tinging with a pink that Sinestro couldn’t place the need for. He left the open jar on the counter and picked up the plate of appetizers and went back outside without meeting his eyes.

Sinestro gazed after him. “Jordan,” he called as he stepped away from the counter and followed. What was the human’s problem now?


End file.
